Expecting
by Carrie2sky
Summary: AU One-shot Set in the Lego Ninjago Movie universe. Koko and Garmadon find themselves expecting their first baby. Funny/cute moments abound, with a protective and flustered Garmadon as he tries to figure this whole pregnancy thing out.


**AU one shot in Lego Ninjago Movieverse about Koko and Garmadon becoming expectant parents. Protective Garmadon and funny/cute moments abound. So if you like that sort of thing, enjoy! It's probably not totally believable but that's what AU and fanfiction is for. This just had to be written. Credit to Sandyferal on Tumblr for headcanon ideas of Koko being pregnant. I was also inspired by Dinogaby's picture she drew of Koko and Garmadon called "Expecting" which is where I got the title, and "Spoils of War" on DeviantArt. She's my muse!**

Garmadon and Koko had been together fighting on the battlefield for some time now. She was still fighting for good, and he was still pillaging, but their love surpassed all that. It was true infatuation and passion, and it didn't take long before they tied the knot and got married. It truly was the happiest time of Garmadon's life.

The happy couple had been married two years now, still fighting battles together. They recently celebrated Garmadon's latest victory, and were now traveling to their next destination.

It was then that Koko started to notice that she was feeling more tired lately, along with feeling nauseous. She also noted that her cycle was late. Considering their celebration activities about six weeks ago, it was very possible she was pregnant. She smiled at the memory. They had talked about children, and while Garmadon was eager to have many-(more powerful warriors)-Koko had said to just start with one and go from there, though they weren't officially trying.

She decided not to tell her husband just yet, but instead suggested that they stop at a nearby village as she wanted to get something. Garmadon didn't question it, so they changed directions and headed to a nearby village. She told him to look around while she went into one of the local shops.

After purchasing a pregnancy test, she found a bathroom and took the test and waited for the results. She felt both nervous and excited. Two agonizing minutes later, she looked over at the test and saw it was done and with shaking hands, picked up the stick to read the result: it was positive!

Koko couldn't believe it! She and Garmadon were going to be parents! She was thrilled! Now she had to tell her husband! She ran out of the bathroom, and quickly found Garmadon in a weapons shop, checking out their inventory.

"Garm, Garm!" She started excitedly.

"Oh, there you are Koks! You were gone a while, but hey, check out this weapon-totally fits me, doesn't it?" The warlord held it up for her to see and smirked at her.

"Yes, it's you Garm, but listen-" Koko started again.

"Or how about this one?" Garmadon picked up another one, not really listening. "This one looks really wicked!" He laughed.

"Garm!" Koko tried again, "I have something important to tell you!"

"Okay, what is it? No wait, let me guess, you want one of these too?" He asked.

"No!" She cut him off firmly. She loved him, but sometimes, she wanted to scream at him. She grabbed one of his arms and pulled him from the shop so they were alone.

"What I have to tell you is a life changer!" Koko told him, with nervous excitement.

"A life changer? What do you mean?" Garmadon looked at his wife with sudden concern.

Koko took a deep breath. "I took a pregnancy test, and its positive, which means we're going to have a baby!" She fired off at him all in one breath.

It took a minute or two for Garmadon to register what what his wife just told him. "Wait..what did you just say?"

"I'm pregnant! You're going to be a father!" Koko gushed excitedly.

It finally registered with the warlord. "Wow! We're going to have a baby?!" he asked. Koko nodded. "YES! A warrior in the making!" He shouted so loudly that passerbys started. His wife told him to keep it down a little.

Garmadon paused and then looked at his wife with a question on his mind. "So, uh, when did that happen? I know we talked about kids, but…" he trailed off.

"Think back, Garm-about six weeks ago?" Koko reminded him with sultry look.

Then it dawned on him. "Oh, right…!" the warlord smirked, remembering their 'celebration'.

Koko shook her head and smiled at him. It was so exciting now that they were going to parents.

Garmadon started thinking about what it would be like to be a father, and have an heir that he could pass on all his fighting and conquering skills to, and follow in his footsteps. He also wanted to provide a good life for their child, and he was determined he would do whatever it took.

* * *

Koko still wanted to go out and fight with Garmadon despite the fatigue, but then morning sickness hit her and she started throwing up. Garmadon grew quite concerned about his wife, even though she insisted she was fine.

He knew she was trying to put on a tough exterior, but he could tell the symptoms were taking its toll on her. He decided right then that she shouldn't fight anymore and insisted that she stop.

"You have to consider the safety and health of yourself and the baby," Garmadon told her firmly. "You don't need to fight anymore. Besides, I can fight for the both us, ya know," he smirked at her.

"I know, it's just, I want to be out there with you," Koko told him, "prove I can still fight." Of course she didn't want to put her unborn child at risk either. It was just hard to give up what she loved with the man she loved.

Garmadon took his wife's chin in his hand and looked her in the eyes. "Koks, I want you to understand that I don't think any less of you for it, and...I won't let you put yourself or the baby at risk," he told her, leaving no room for argument. His protective side was definitely coming through.

Koko saw the seriousness in his eyes. "Okay, you win this time," she finally agreed, giving him a lopsided smile.

Garmadon simpered. "You'll find I can be quite persuasive when I need to be," he told her. She blushed. She knew _exactly_ what he meant by _that_. "Besides, you'll always be my warrior queen," he continued and then leaned in and caught her lips in a passionate kiss, silencing any more protest that she may have had. She responded to his kiss eagerly, troubles soon forgotten.

The baby was going to change their lives, but it would be for the better.

* * *

Garmadon immediately wanted to build a suitable shelter to protect his wife and unborn child, away from the battlefield where they would be safe. He choose a spot that wasn't too far from water, but it was a nice, quiet spot, with some outlying villages. Making several pillaging trips, he got all the materials he needed, plus some basic essential items to put in it, and built a little hut-like house. While Koko felt a little guilty about all the raiding her husband had done, she was happy with the place.

The morning sickness finally passed, and Koko entered her 2nd trimester. However, this new phase brought some new challenges: mood swings. Koko would get really angry sometimes and easily get set off. Garmadon thought if she was still fighting, she would really be kicking some butt, but it was also scary at the same time. The warlord either had to bend to whatever she was upset about, try to calm her down, which almost never worked, or he would just try to stay out of her way. She would then suddenly swing to being weepy and would be crying over who knew what. At first the warlord thought something was seriously wrong with her and the baby-so he panicked-but then she assured him this was normal. It was so confusing for Garmadon.

Then Koko found that she would have the strangest cravings for certain foods, like sweet and spicy together, or salty and sour. Other foods that she used to love, she avoided like the plague. Garmadon had to do some odd food runs for her whenever a craving hit, which was sometimes in the middle of the night, and boy could she eat! He went along with it all as best he could.

Koko was now starting to show-having developed a little baby bump-which Garmadon thought was so cool. He couldn't believe that was their baby growing inside. He also became quite protective of his wife, and starting doing everything he could for her.

Soon, she found that she was in need of new clothes, and she planned to make some with material she had on hand.

But when Garmadon saw what she was doing, he wanted to stop her. "Ah, Koks, don't you think that's too much for you to do in your condition?" he told her. "Besides, I can just go pillaging for some for you."

Koko sighed. "Garm, it's fine. I can do things for myself, you know," she answered, but he wasn't convinced.

He went on to tell her things like, "You need to take it easy, Koks," or "let me get that for you," or "you shouldn't be doing that!" whenever she tried to do something he thought was too much for her.

While she appreciated his thoughtfulness, she was starting to get a bit annoyed and didn't want to be treated like she couldn't do anything, and had to be firm.

"Garm! Stop and listen!" she told him with a firm edge in her voice after he tried to stop her from sweeping the floor of their little place. "I know I'm pregnant, but I'm not helpless!"

Garmadon backed off a bit, feeling he could set her off. "I'm sorry, Koks. I just want to make sure you and baby are okay," he answered sheepishly.

Koko sighed. "I know, and I appreciate it. How about this... I'll let you know when I need help with something, alright?" she replied.

Garmadon had agreed, but he would still lapse sometimes. He just couldn't help himself.

 _At least he is an attentive husband_ , Koko thought.

* * *

About anothern month had passed, and while eating breakfast together one day, Koko suddenly felt something. She put her hand on her stomach...yes...it must be the baby!

"Garm, Garm!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it?" Garmadon looked over at his wife in alarm. "What's wrong?" He was instantly on full alert.

"Nothing's wrong," she assured him. "It's the baby! You've got to feel this!" She took one of his hands and put it on her abdomen.

Garmadon soon felt the baby kick. "Wow, that's the baby?" She nodded excitedly. He looked at Koko and asked, "Does it hurt?"

"Not yet, but as the baby grows, it might," she laughed. "I've heard that the baby can hear you from the womb and respond to noise and voices."

"Really?" Garmadon asked in amazement as he felt the baby give a little kick again. He leaned down to Koko's belly. "Hey, kid. It's your papa, the greatest warlord EVER!" He let out one of his maniacal laughs. "You know what? I have a feeling it's going to be a boy!" He suddenly declared.

"You know we won't know that until the baby is born," she told him, but Garmadon wouldn't be convinced otherwise.

From then on, every chance he got, Garmadon would try to feel Koko's belly and talk to the baby. He got super excited every time it kicked, especially in response to his voice.

Koko found it adorable.

* * *

Entering Koko's sixth month, Garmadon was on constant guard and vigilance. While he was reluctant to leave his wife for any length of time, if anyone he deemed to remotely be a threat came near he'd fight them off ferociously, hissing, his eyes glowing, wielding a sword in each arm. It was like he was a crazed maniac. But no one was going to come near his family. Word soon spread about this crazy four-armed guy that would attack relentlessly and people did their best to avoid the area altogether where the couple was staying.

When Garmadon wasn't fighting off perceived threats, he was right by Koko's side, keeping his four arms on her and her belly. While at first, Koko found this endearing, it soon got a bit annoying and she often had to forcefully remove her husband's hands from her.

"Garm, really. I'm fine, you don't need to keep your hands on me all the time," Koko told him one time after removing his hands from her. They were sitting on the couch together enjoying some quiet time. That was when she felt his arms on her.

To Garmadon, it had become an unconscious thing that he had started doing recently. It was like he had to physically make sure Koko and the baby were okay.

"Oh, right, sorry!" He quickly apologized. A few minutes later, he did it again.

"Garm, you're doing it again!" Koko told him. "Why don't you go out for a bit?"

"But…" he protested.

"I insist! I'll be fine. Just go out for hour or so, please," she urged him.

"Alright, fiiine…" Garmadon unwillingly agreed. Then he came up with a great idea. He went out and pillaged a couple villages to find things for the baby.

When he came back, he secretly stored the items (to surprise her later) and came in to check on his wife. He found her fast asleep in bed. After taking off his helmet and getting into some more comfortable clothes, he got into bed and lay carefully next to her, as close as he could. He sighed contentedly, feeling quite proud of himself.

* * *

About a two weeks later, Koko discovered the items. They were outside hanging out the laundry together, although Garmadon insisted on doing most of it. That's when she saw an odd, large looking lump off to one side, covered by a large sheet. As Garmadon hung up the last item, he didn't see her walk over to it. She uncovered it and gasped in surprise.

"Garm, where did all these things come from?" she demanded, a hand on her hip.

He looked over to what she was referring to. "Oh that! I pillaged some villages for it," Garmadon told her with a lopsided grin. "For the baby, ya know-it was going to be a surprise."

"Garm, you didn't need to do that," Koko chided him. She felt bad about him taking baby things from others. It didn't seem right. "We can go to a village and buy the things we need for the baby."

"Yeah, I guess, but where's the fun in that?" Garmadon asked seriously.

She gave him a look. "Take it back."

"You mean all of it? I worked hard to get that stuff, ya know," he reasoned.

Koko looked over the things in the pile, and took out a couple items. "Take back the rest of it," she answered in a no nonsense tone.

Garmadon grumbled, but did as she asked. What was the big deal?

* * *

The warlord started taking more and more breaks from fighting (he sent his army out for him instead) for lots of gentle snuggles with Koko. Pregnancy looked so good on Koko; she definitely had the pregnancy glow, and he couldn't help but feel so drawn to want to be physically close to her. He learned to be very careful with her when he cuddled her because he wasn't used to being gentle.

At first, Garmadon often ended up in uncomfortable positions because he was scared to hurt the baby. It was getting harder to wrap his arms around her middle now and he didn't want to squeeze hard or anything. Koko had to guide him and he soon learned what worked for both of them. He also would rub Koko's back, or feet since they hurt the most. Sleeping was also getting very hard for Koko, as it was difficult to find a position that would allow her to rest. She supposed it was good preparation for when the baby came.

The couple decided it would be a good idea to visit a local village that had a family doctor just to make sure everything was okay with the baby. The doctor listened to the heartbeat and checked a couple of other things, and told the nervous couple everything was fine. He told them he estimated Koko to be in her seventh month now, and told her what to expect in her last trimester. He also gave them a book to read about labor and delivery and when to head to the hospital. It was a lot to take in, being their first baby, and Garmadon felt pretty overwhelmed by it all. There was a lot to keep track of and remember, but he also getting very excited about seeing the baby.

"So, Koks, is it time for the baby to be born yet?" He asked his wife for what seemed like the 100th time, since they had visited the doctor.

* * *

Koko sighed wearily. "No, Garm. I keep telling you. It takes nine months to have a baby," she reminded him.

"That long? Sheesh, that's like almost a whole year!" the warlord exclaimed.

"Well, there's a lot of development that happens," she told him.

"I'm just so excited to meet him!" Garmadon gushed. "And like I wonder if he'll have blonde hair like mine, or red hair, like yours? And there's so many things I want to teach him, like how to tie a tie, ride a bike, conquer a city!" He laughed maniacally.

"Garm, we still don't know it's a boy," Koko reminded him.

"Oh, I know it's going to be a boy. I can feel it! And baby seems so strong-it has to be a boy!" Garmadon insisted.

"Are you saying girls can't be strong?" she asked him with a look like, 'are you serious?'

"Um, n-no, of course they can," he waved two of his arms in a defensive posture, seeing where that was going. "I just...have a feeling."

She got up, wanting a break from sitting as staying comfortable was getting harder. Suddenly, she felt a hard kick. "Ooohhh." She bent over slightly.

"Koks! Are you okay?" Garmadon rushed over to her with concern, putting two of his arms on her shoulder to support her.

"The baby kicked me really hard this time, that's all," Koko assured him.

"See, what did I tell you? It's got to be boy!" Garmadon told her while he put two of his hands on her belly and rubbed it. That seemed to help, as the kicking stopped.

"You could be right about that," she answered. She lay her hands on top of his.

Garmadon leaned down to talk to baby again. "Hey kid. It's your dad again. You need to stop kicking your mother so hard, so you can kick butt with me instead. Oh, and can you come soon?"

Koko just shook her head and smiled.

* * *

Garmadon summoned his army so he could proudly announce his future child to them. He had a name already picked out, but was keeping it a surprise for his wife.

"Prepare to meet your future master, and my heir!" He then asked Koko to come out.

When she came out, she saw Garmadon's army around the house. "Garm! What's the meaning of this?" she yelled. She felt annoyed by the army's presence here.

Garmadon looked over at her. "Ah, there's my baby!" He went rushing up to Koko and put two of his hands on her belly, completely ignoring her question. He started taking with a babyish voice. "Who's going to be the best little, evil warlord like his daddy?" The baby responded with a kick. "Ha! I feel him kicking, and he's going to be a born fighter!" he bellowed.

The army all looked at each other, not really sure what to make of this new development with their leader.

Koko sighed. She wondered sometimes about their baby's future, but Garmadon was so excited, she just didn't have the heart to stay angry with him for long. He was certainly sticking with them having a boy for sure.

* * *

It was finally Koko's ninth month. The baby could arrive at any day. She started having Braxton Hicks contractions (false labor) which had resulted in some sleepless nights and needless panic on Garmadon's part-it scared the heck out him, so he committed himself to staying with her at all times. How were you supposed to tell if it was the real thing or not?

It was in the middle of the night not long after, that Koko woke up with terrible pain that felt very different from the other contractions she had felt before. She started timing them out, and after a while, she knew it was time to head to a hospital.

When another contraction had passed, she turned to her husband. "Garm, wake up. It's time," she told him.

"Mmmm...that's nice Koks," he sleepily responded. Then it hit him and he sat up suddenly. "Wait, what did you say?" he asked her.

"I said, it's time for the baby to come. I'm getting real labor pains this time. I've been timing them out. We need to go to the hospital," she told him. She had Garmadon pack a bag a couple weeks ago, so she would be ready when the time came. She had talked about a plan with him about what they would do, so all they had to do was to get up and go.

"Y-you're sure?" he asked.

"Yes," Koko told him. "I'm sure." Another contraction hit her, and she gasped in pain.

Garmadon went into a complete panic and completely forgot the plan. "Uh, okay, w-what do I do?"

Koko took a breath, and it soon passed. "Call the hospital to tell them we are arriving and then get the packed bag," she told him.

"Um, right. I-I'll do that," he said, quickly getting up and fumbling with his clothes. He picked up the phone and called the hospital.

"This is Lord Garmadon. I'm being my pregnant wife Koko to the hospital to give birth, so you'd better be ready, or else!" He yelled into the phone and without waiting for an answer, he hung up.

"I'm going to find the bag," he told Koko. Then he then tore through the place trying to find it, and getting more frantic by the minute, when he couldn't. "Where is it, where is it?"

Koko sighed. The bag was right next to the dresser. She got up carefully and got herself dressed.

Garmadon soon came back into the room, breathing heavily. "I-I can't find it!" he puffed.

"It's next to the dresser, Garm," Koko told him calmly. Another contraction hit her. She grimaced.

"Oh, right," he said, feeling stupid. He picked up the bag and turned back to Koko, who was still in pain. "Am I supposed to tell you to just breathe?" he asked.

"I have been, but I think you need to, Garm," Koko told him as she could tell the warlord was panicked. It was unusual for the normally proud warlord, and a bit comical that she was the one staying calm.

Garmadon turned red. "D-don't worry. I-I'll get you to the hospital on time!" He promised his wife.

Koko had never seen him so flustered. She hoped he would make it!

* * *

Garmadon had wanted to carry Koko into the hospital, but she had insisted she could walk on her own. He was right beside her though, the whole way, and kept telling her to watch her step. They went up to the check in desk.

"May I help you?" the lady behind the desk asked.

"Yes! My wife is having a baby, so do something immediately!" Garmadon demanded in his most conquering warlord voice.

"Okay, I need her name," the woman replied, wondering what was up with this guy.

"Koko Garmadon," he answered impatiently. He kept looking over at Koko making sure she was doing okay.

"Oh yes, you called in a panic a little while ago?" the woman asked.

"What?! How dare you! I wasn't in a panic!" Garmadon insisted hotly.

"Garm, calm down," Koko told him. Then she felt another wave of labor pain. "Ooohh." She bent over slightly, rubbing her abdomen.

Garmadon looked at her in concern, and reached out with two of his hands to support her. He then turned his attention back to the woman at the desk.

"Would you just do something for her, already? She's in pain!" Garmadon yelled, baring his teeth and showing fangs.

"We'll get her taken care of right away, sir," the woman said, now feeling fearful of this guy. Must be his first child. She called for an attendant, who came with a wheelchair for Koko. "Take this woman into labor and delivery," she told him.

Garmadon watched his every move like a hawk. "Be careful with her!" he bellowed.

They walked down to the labor and delivery area, with Garmadon barking commands to the attendant, like he wasn't moving fast enough, and then it was too fast, and couldn't he see how delicate the situation was? Koko had to keep apologizing for her husband's rude behavior.

They finally got into the room and settled Koko on the bed, with Garmadon yelling that the guy wasn't doing it right, and just took over. The attendant hurried out of there as fast as he could to get away from the crazy guy.

"Garm, you're going to have to calm down. Or they might throw you out of the hospital," Koko told him after he helped her get more comfortable by adding extra pillows.

"Hah! I'd like to see them try!" Garmadon answered arrogantly. "No one could keep me away from you," he continued possessively, nuzzling her forehead.

He was probably right about that, Koko thought. Another wave of pain hit her, and she cried out.

"Where is the stupid doctor?" Garmadon growled.

"He won't come until I'm ready to push," Koko said, catching her breath. "Labor can take a long time."

It was hard for Garmadon to see his wife in pain and feeling so helpless. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked, holding her hand.

"I think I may need something for the pain," Koko answered. "If we push this button, it will call the nurse."

Garmadon quickly pushed the button and waited impatiently. A nurse soon came in, but not quick enough for the warlord.

"Get my wife something for the pain!" he demanded. "Right now!" The woman nodded and rushed out.

"Garm, can't you be a little nicer?" Koko chided him. He was frightening the whole staff to death.

"I'm getting results, aren't I?" Garmadon answered, not seeing a problem. It was up to him to make sure these people gave his wife the attention she needed.

Koko was given something that helped to take the edge of her pain, so she was able to endure the contractions somewhat better. Garmadon was upset that she was still in pain, but the staff told him it was the best they could do for her.

Many hours of labor left Garmadon either pacing the floor, holding his wife's hand, or yelling at the hospital staff to keep checking on his wife and making sure she and the baby were okay. The poor staff was getting very fearful of the angry warlord.

Koko's water finally broke and the nurse called for the doctor to come in. After examining Koko to see if she was fully dilated, all the while Garmadon giving the doctor evil looks, and barely restraining himself from killing the guy with his four arms, the doctor told her it was time to push.

Koko reached out for her husband's closest hand, while she started pushing. She felt the pangs of birth, and cried out loudly, and squeezed her husband's hand so hard, he thought she was going to break it! He felt so helpless, it was agonizing for him to watch her.

The doctor told her to keep pushing and Garmadon trying to be helpful, told her to keep breathing.

"I am!" she screamed at him in between contractions.

Finally, a cry was heard, and the baby was safely in the doctor's arms. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Garmadon. It's a boy!"

"Oh YES!" Garmadon yelled. "Koko, he said it's a boy! I knew it!" He laughed and then looked excitedly to his wife, who was exhausted, but happy.

Koko smiled tiredly. "Yes, Garm, you were right, but can you be little quieter?"

"Right." He paused before asking, "Can I have my hand back, now?" he asked quietly. "I can't feel it anymore."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Garm!" Koko said, quickly letting go of her husband's hand.

"It's okay, Koks. You did great," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," she answered.

When the doctor cut the cord, it made Garmadon extremely nervous, but Koko reassured him it was okay. He then took the baby to get him cleaned up and checked out, causing Garmadon to almost have a fit. Koko could barely restrain him. He wanted _his_ child, but the doctor fearfully assured the furious warlord that he would bring the baby right back. Garmadon watched his every move.

The doctor soon came back with the baby all wrapped up, with a little cap on his head. "Here you go. He's very healthy," the doctor said, giving the baby to Koko to hold and quickly leaving the couple alone.

Koko cradled the baby in her arms, holding him close. Garmadon sat on the bed next to her so he could see his son.

"Oh, Garm, he's beautiful," she said in awe of baby in her arms.

"He sure is," Garmadon agreed. "He's so tiny…" He instantly felt very protective of his little son, and couldn't wait for him to grow and become a strong warrior. He had grand plans for him.

"We need to give him a name," Koko told her husband.

"I already have great name for him," the warlord announced proudly, remembering when he came up with the name.

"Oh?" Koko asked, curiously.

"Luh-Loyd," he told her.

"You mean Lloyd?" she clarified.

"No, L-L-O-Y-D," Garmadon insisted. "It has two 'L's'."

Koko shook her head. She wasn't going to call her son that, but her husband's mis-pronunciation was kind of cute.

"I like that name," she said. "Would the proud father like to hold his baby?"

"Uh, sure, I guess. I don't want to hurt him," Garmadon answered, clearly nervous.

"Don't be silly. Just support his head like I did, and you'll be fine," Koko told him, handing him the baby carefully.

Garmadon took the baby and cradled him with his four arms gently, like Koko showed him. "Hey there, Luh-loyd. It's your papa. Remember me?" He cooed to the baby and clearly very much enjoying holding his son.

Koko smiled fondly at them. Yes, she felt Garmadon was going to be a good father.


End file.
